Chasing Shadows
by TheDnDking
Summary: A request for XPloyalist. Set after the events of Twilight Princess, Link has grown depressed since the shattering of the Twilight Mirror. An old legend gives him a chance to journey into Twilight once more. Where will this new path take him? Rated T for safety. Probably won't need it, but nice to have it.
1. The Dawn isn't Always a Happy Sight

Author's Note: This story was actually created by Xployalist; I am simply doing it as a request. It's something I typically don't do, but hey, it's a good story and a good chance to test my skills. Hope this story is everything you want from it Xployalist. As usual, I don't own Legend of Zelda.

* * *

_**Chasing Shadows**_

Chapter 1: The Dawn isn't Always a Happy Sight

_See you later. _Those words continued to bounce around in his skull. Those weren't the words he wanted to hear. They weren't the words he needed to hear. The Hylian couldn't pinpoint when it happened, but at some point he fell for the Twilight Princess. But he knew one thing, once he saw her, finally free from Zant's curse, he could barely contain it. Now that the Twilight Mirror was shattered, thus cutting off the Twilight Realm from his own, he wished he hadn't found the strength to contain it. He had only one regret throughout the quest, not telling Midna how much he loved her. But now she was gone, and he'd never see her again, despite those last words.

Link's House, a few days later…

Link had barely left his house since he returned. The only one to have any real contact with him since he returned was Ilia.

_ "Could you watch over Epona for awhile Ilia?" Link asked, "I don't know if I feel up to it right now."_

_ "Of course Link." Ilia said, "Is there something bothering you? You can always talk to be about it. We've been friends for how long."_

_ "No. It's nothing you could help with." Link said, "No one could."_

Since then, no one's seen or heard from Link. He wouldn't come out to help Fado with the goats, he wouldn't come out to spar with Rusl, most of the residents of residents of Ordon Village were wondering if he even was still eating.

_I wish everyone would leave me alone. _Link thought as he watched Colin, Malo, and Talo leave after an attempt to get him to leave his house, _I suppose it's unhealthy to keep up this depression, but I can't shake it. Every shadow I see, I can't stop hoping that her voice will come from it._

Hyrule Castle…

Zelda was looking through old lore books of Hyrule. Twilight Portals where opened all over the kingdom, so there must be some way to enter the realm without the mirror. Finding such a way seemed easy when she started.

_"So these are all the books we have on Hyrule's legends?" Zelda asked one of her attendants._

_ "Yes princess." The attendant said, "Well, all the books savable from the old castle's library."_

_ "Old Castle?" Zelda asked confused._

_ "It was long before any of our lifetimes." The attendant said, "Centuries ago, a massive earthquake struck Hyrule, permently altering the landscape. The old castle town was destroyed, almost reduced to more than rubble. We moved all the items we could, but some just couldn't."_

_ "How many of the books?" Zelda asked._

_ "Most of the books were destroyed I'm afraid." The attendant said, "But odds are all the legends will be found in any book."_

_ "Well thank you." Zelda said, "You may leave." _Link's done so much for us. _Zelda thought as the attendant left, _So bravely fighting against Zant and Ganondorf. He deserves to at least see her one last time. _Zelda took the first book off the shelf and began reading._

Now, it was starting to seem as if the goddesses where punishing him for something. So far, no legend seemed to depict a second way into the Twilight Realm.

"Well, that's the last book." Zelda said to no one, "It would appear that the Mirror was the only way in this realm to open another portal." A yawn escaped the princesses lips, "I suppose I may as well go to bed. I'll have to give Link the bad news in the morning." Later that night, the Goddesses seemed to finally give them a break of luck. A memory long since buried in Zelda's mind, came lose that night.

_ "Another realm?" A very young Zelda asked confused. She was being told a story from her mother, the queen of Hyrule and her name sake._

_ "Yes Zelda." Her mother said in her soft voice, "It's a legend handed down amongst the royal family. Only passed on by word of mouth."_

_ "Why don't we write it down?" Zelda asked._

_ "Because it was first told by one of our ancestors, another princess who shared your name." the elder Zelda said, "You see, she knew the man who disappeared into the realm. Somewhere deep in the Faron Woods is an area that was once the castle. It was around there he disappeared."_

_ "Wasn't the castle always here?" The naïve princess asked._

_ "No dear, the old castle was destroyed." Her mother said, "As the legend goes, the young boy wanted to find an old friend. But he was attacked by a creature wearing a wicked mask. He followed him through a tree, and came out in a new world."_

_ "What happened?" Zelda asked._

_ "We don't know." Her mother said, "All we know is the mask never reappeared."_

_ "But what about the people who made it?" Zelda asked, "Couldn't they make it again?"_

_ "Relax honey." The queen said, "The gods banished them after the evil the mask held was revealed. A few of our older scholars believe the mask tried to retreat to its creators. But they would have to face the Hero of Time, a man who journeyed across time itself to stop evil. We've enjoyed an era of peace due to his actions in this world, and the one he disappeared into."_

Zelda awoke. It was still a few hours before sunrise, but the answer had finally come to her. The Twilight Realm was used as a place for the goddesses to banish those who excelled in dark magic. If the legends where true, the mask tried to run back to whoever created it. And that meant, somewhere in the older woods of Hyrule, was a way back into the Twilight Realm.

* * *

Wow, that chapter was a little more flashback heavy than I first thought. Oh well, I promise the rest won't be. Any comments or questions? Leave a review.


	2. A Step Backwards and Forwards

Author's Note: Wow, this story seems to have more popularity than most of mine. That's pretty sweet. Thanks for all the views already.

* * *

_**Chasing Shadows**_

Chapter 2: A Step Backwards and Forwards

Dawn broke over the Ordona Province, and as the small areas of population woke up to start their days, a hooded figured approached the ladder of Link's house. Zelda didn't want to be seen, if only to keep more people away from Link's home. She climbed the ladder and knocked on the door. The depressed Hylian didn't even walk to the door.

"Link, open up. I have news you want to hear." Link still did nothing. It felt weird keeping the Princess outside like that, but he wasn't in the mood for visitors, even if they were royalty, "It's a way back into the Twilight Realm." This got the Hero of Twilight's attention. He quickly opened the door. Zelda immediately lowered her hood.

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, "I thought the realms where separated forever."

"I thought they were too." Zelda said, "But I remembered a legend I heard as a girl." Zelda began to explain the story how the famed Hero of Time disappeared into a new realm, how he found his way there by a mask of dark magic, and how the creators of the mask where banished to a new world.

"It's got to be the Twilight Realm." Link said looking out his window, "But you don't know where this tree is, do you?"

"I'm sorry Link." Zelda said, "It would have to be somewhere in the older parts of the forest. You could spend a lifetime looking and never find it."

"Unless I have a guide." Link said, as if an idea was forming in his head, "Someone who knows this forest like the back of his hand. And I have an idea on who I could get." Link was now grinning. It was as if the chance of returning to the Twilight Realm had lifted the dark cloud that hung over him.

"Are you sure that this guide can help you?" Zelda asked as Link began to gather his gear.

"I don't know if he'll know, but he seems to know the forest better than anyone. So he's my only hope." Link said, "I just have once piece of business before I start. You should go back to the castle. And thank you." Zelda smiled as Link left his house and saddled himself on Epona. Just the story, just the chance of returning to the realm of twilight reignited the flickering ashes that clung to his heart. _That just proves it. _Zelda thought, _he's running solely on hope, but it's giving him enough power to journey somewhere he can't possibly know what's waiting for him. Hope really is the most powerful thing we have._

Ordon Village…

Since it was still early in the morning, most people didn't even leave their houses yet. Those who where awake were inside yet, readying themselves for the day. But the one person he was looking for was out and about. His childhood friend Ilia.

"Link!" Ilia said shocked, "You're out of your house."

"Yeah." Link said dismounting his horse, "I finally found a reason to move on, even if it's in the opposite direction."

"What are you talking about?" Ilia asked.

"I found a way back into the Twilight Realm." Link said, "That's actually related to what I want to talk to you about." Link walked to her, "Whether it goes right or wrong, I don't see myself coming back."

"You don't mean…" Ilia asked fearing the answer.

"No, I'm not planning on dying." Link said, "I am planning to remain there, with Midna. And since I probably can't bring Epona with me, so I'm giving her to you. I know you'll take good care of her."

"Link…I…I don't know what to say." Ilia said, "Can't you wait? Let everyone know? At least think about it for a bit before you go."

"Ilia, you saw me without her in my life." Link said, "I'm sure this is what I was meant to do. Besides, too many goodbyes make people think twice about leaving."

"I get it." Ilia said, "I'll miss you Link."

"Well I'm not leaving quite yet." Link said, "I do need Epona to reach the place without having to spend days walking. So I'm just asking you to come with me, then when I leave, Epona's all yours."

"Alright." Ilia said, "Well, I guess if you want to keep from running into too many people, be better go now."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Link said as he and Ilia mounted Epona and took off for the Sacred Grove.

Sacred Grove…

Link stopped Epona in the tunnel before truly entering and got off.

"Wait here." Link said, "This guy is a little unpredictable, and I don't want you hurt."

"Okay." Ilia said as Link walked into the Sacred Grove. Once he came within full view, a high pitched laugh cut through the air.

"Hey! It's the fun guy!" The voice said before a lanky figure in brown clothes and a moon-shaped face appeared, "Did you come back to play again?"

"No sorry." Link said, "I actually need your help. I'm looking for something in the woods."

"I know a lot about these woods." Skull Kid said, "So I probably know where whatever you're looking for is. So, what's the prize of your treasure hunt?"

"Some kind of portal, leading to a new world." Link said, "It's in a tree, the Hero of Time was last seen going through it."

"OH that! Of course I know where THAT is." Skull Kid said, "I lead the Hero of Time there myself!"

"What?" Link asked confused, "But that was hundreds of hundreds of years ago."

"I do look good for my age don't I?" Skull Kid said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Link said, "So you'll show me where it is?"

"Not quite." Skull Kid said, "You were one of the only people who could was really fun to play with. So, since it's a one-way trip, how about we play one last time? Please?"

"So what? A game of Hide n Seek?" Link asked.

"Nope, you get to play with my friends." Skull Kid said blowing on his trumpet as three dolls appeared, "Beat them, and I'll show you the way."

"Well, if this is what you want to play." Link said drawing his blade and raising his shield, "Then let's play."


	3. Last Moments in Hyrule

_**Chasing Shadows**_

Chapter 3: Last Moments in Hyrule

The dolls rushed Link, catching him off guard. Last time he fought these kind of things, they where stiffer and slow moving. Now, they seemed to become more agile, quicker on their feet. How did they change so much in so short of time? One of the dolls leapt into the air and attempted to land right on him, Link rolled out of the way and with one swift motion, slashed into the doll. It collapsed defeated, but the other two rushed him before he could recover from the slashes. A loud clash echoed through the grove and Link's sword was sent flying into a nearby tree. Defenseless, Link held his shield in front of him, he was trained by the Hero's Shade how to use his shield as a weapon, but doing so would open himself up to the claws of which ever doll he didn't attack. Back at his perch, the Skull Kid was laughing, enjoying the show.

"What are you doing?" A voice, even higher than the Skull Kid's said as a purple fairy appeared.

"This is NOT fun." Another high pitched voice said as a yellow fairy appeared.

"Ah come on." Skull Kid said, "I wasn't going to hurt him. Besides, I did the same thing with him before."

"That was a special circumstance." The purple fairy said, "We needed to see if he was strong enough to handle the Master Sword."

"But now you're just being mean." The yellow fairy said, "Now call them off." Skull Kid stomped his foot, let out an annoyed grunt, and sighed.

"Alright." Skull Kid said blowing on his horn, causing the dolls to retreat, "I suppose that was enough fun anyway." The fairy duo flew down to Link as he pulled his sword.

"Sorry about that." The yellow fairy said, "We love fun and pranks as much as anyone, but ever since that whole mask ordeal, we've been trying to get into more harmless pranks."

"Mask ordeal?" Link asked.

"Yeah, we helped Skull Kid steal a mask." The purple fairy said, "But we didn't know the danger behind it. Before we knew it, a moon almost crushed the planet."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone with that." Skull Kid said joining the group, "That's why I have to wear this new mask. I'm kinda being punished."

"So you really are the one who lead him to the portal aren't you?" Link asked.

"Yup." Skull Kid said, "These two where with me too. Well, I suppose we should get to that portal. Follow me!"

Deep Woods…

"I just realized I never got your name." The purple fairy said as it, the yellow fairy, Link, Ilia, and Epona walked through the forest lead by Skull Kid. Ilia rode upon Epona who also carried a bulk of Link's gear.

"Oh, it's Link." Link responded.

"Just like the last hero to go through the portal!" The yellow fairy said, "What are the odds?"

"Considering most people won't go looking for it, I'd actually imagine pretty good." The purple fairy said, "Anyway, I'm Tael, and this is my sister Tatl."

"And who's your friend?" Tatl said circling Ilia's head, "She's kinda cute."

"I'm Ilia." She answered, "I'm just here to take Epona back."

"Stop!" Skull Kid said.

"What?" Link asked.

"We're not there yet." Skull Kid said before walking forward again.

"That's the third time you've done that." Link said. The sound of snickering came from behind him. Looking back, Link saw the fairy siblings laughing.

"But it's still just as funny." Tatl said.

"And of course how could this possibly harm anyone?" Tael said.

"It's still annoying." Link said.

"Stop!" Skull Kid said throwing his hands up, smacking Link in the face.

"Please tell me this isn't the fourth time for this joke." Ilia said.

"No, we're here." Skull Kid said pointing at a clearly ancient tree.

"That's it?" Link said, "It just looks like a tree with a tunnel in it."

"That's because that's the path." Skull Kid said, "Unfortunately, you're friend and horse won't be able to follow us from this point on."

"Well then I guess this is it Ilia." Link said.

"Yeah," Ilia said getting off Epona, "I'll miss you Link."

"Yeah, you were always a good friend." Link said, "Even if your obsession with Epona was annoying." Both of them chuckled at that, "Well, good bye. If I can find a way to communicate, I will."

"I know you will." Ilia said, "Good bye Link." Link turned and left, following Skull Kid along the path.

"I have a question." Link said, "You said this was a one-way trip. How are you here then? I mean, if you showed the Hero of Time through it, shouldn't you be stuck there?"

"The goddess of time brought me back." Skull Kid said, "Apparently her power still works there. I don't know why she pulled me back. I wish she didn't. He was a really good friend."

"Wow. I guess it's not easy having a friend taken from you." Link said as they entered a cave-like tunnel in a large tree, "I mean I'm losing mine, but by choice."

"Yeah, well, here we are." Skull Kid said as they approached a large hole. Seemingly bottomless.

"This isn't what I was expecting." Link said.

"The other Link was surprised too. But if you want to go farther, you'll need this. You can't open the door without it." Skull said grabbed the edges of the moon shaped item on his face and pulled it off revealing a face like straw, "About time I got to take that thing off."

"Why didn't you take it off before?" Link asked as Skull Kid handed him the mask.

"I couldn't." Skull Kid said, "It was enchanted, I could only take it off if someone else needed it. I thought I'd never get it off. Most people don't even know of the other world. Let alone me. Just wish I could remember what that world was called."

"It's okay." Link said grinning, "Thanks for the help. I guess I had some fun."

"Hey, no problem." Skull Kid said placing his hand on Link's back, "Just don't hate me for this." Skull Kid pushed on Link's back, and knocked him into the hole. As Skull Kid laughed and turned to leave, he smacked himself. "Now I remember the name! It was Termina. How could I forget? Come to think of it, I probably should have asked him what he wanted there. Oh well. Where was I? Oh yes." Skull Kid began laughing again at the last bit of fun he'd have with the Hero of Twilight.


	4. A Whole New World

_**Chasing Shadows**_

Chapter 4: A Whole New World

Link was falling, the bottom nowhere in sight. But then, the floor appeared, and it was coming fast. Link braced himself, but when he hit the ground, a blinding light came, and he kept falling only to hit a new type of ground amongst a series of trees. Link got up with a groan.

"If this wasn't a one way trip, I'd smack that kid." Link said before looking around. A twisted tree sat next to a cave. Approaching it, Link was overcome by a feeling of sorrow. Then he remembered how Rusl said you could feel the sadness and regret of those who passed on at Twilight, the time when the Twilight Realm and the Realm of Light meet. _I have to be on the right track. _Link thought. Since there was no way to travel amongst the trees, the only path he had to choose was the tunnel behind the tree. It wasn't long, Link quickly found a door. "This is it." Link said taking a deep breath, "I finally made it back. I'll be with you again Midna."

Link opened the door and found himself in some kind of stone building. A stream of water ran through the center, turning a large wheel. Unlike the one back in Ordona Village, it had a series of straps from it. _What is it for? _Link thought. The noise of people moving caught his ears. "Must be the way out." He thought aloud. Walking up a stairwell, Link opened yet another door and raised his arm to protect his eyes from a rather annoying light his eyes weren't ready for. _Light? What in the world? _Link thought. This wasn't right, amongst the light blue sky, a warm sun bathed the area with light. "No." Link said quietly before looking around, praying he was imagining it. But everywhere he looked, everything looked…normal. Link ran back to the area he came out from. He must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. But when he found the area, and no door was visible, you could almost hear the Hylian's spirit shatter.

"No! This isn't fair!" Link said slamming his fists into the stone wall, so frustrated he wasn't even registering the pain, "Now I've lost everyone! How, how could this happen? This can't be happening. It just can't!" The Hero of Twilight collapsed onto his knees and started crying.

"Well well, last time I saw someone in those clothes **I **was the one suffering the mental breakdown." A new voice said. Link looked up, his eyes still half bathed in tears. A man who Link swore wasn't there before was standing in front of him. He was lanky and pale, red hair and pointy ears.

"Where did you come from?" Link asked.

"Why from the clock tower of course." The man said, "But more importantly, where did YOU come from? From your clothes, I'd assume Hyrule."

"Ordon Village to be exact." Link said, half tempted to reach for his sword. He didn't think the man was a threat, but something with him didn't sit right with him, "Now who's asking me?"

"Why would you ask?" The man said.

"If we're going to keep talking, I should know your name." Link said getting up, "So either tell me, or just leave me alone."

"Alright, alright." The man said, "You can just refer to me as Happy Mask Salesman. I've recently opened up a new Happy Mask Shop, since I've collected so many masks here."

"Happy Mask Salesman?" Link said with a puzzled look.

"Yes?" He responded as if called. Link continued to look in confusion for awhile. "What do you want?" Happy Mask Salesman snapped suddenly.

"Why don't you just leave me alone." Link said, "I don't need some nut job bothering me right now."

"Fine, but just tell me, why did you come here?" Happy Mask Salesman said, "Last time a Hylian came here, he was chasing someone. Are you chasing someone?"

"I guess you could say that." Link said sensing this guy wasn't going to leave him alone, "I was trying to get to a different realm."

"Well you did." Happy Mask Salesman said, "You're in Termina. Or, to help you mark your map, Clock Town."

"Clock Town, did you say Clock Town?" Link said, a new surge of energy going thorough him.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Happy Mask Salesman said. Link didn't answer, he barely heard the question. A memory rushed into his mind, bringing a new string of hope with it.

_"I swear, I'll never understand you humans." Midna said, fully healed and now containing Zelda's spirit, "I thought after coming here, it wouldn't be surprising the second time, but I was wrong and am still wrong."_

_ "What are you talking about?" Link asked the floating imp._

_ "Look around. Wouldn't you think at some points these fools would've noticed how much danger they're in?"_

_ "You said it yourself the first time we were here," Link said, "They don't recognize what's around them. They probably don't notice the barrier." Link stopped when his one ear was being pulled on._

_ "Try to listen this time." Midna said, "They don't recognize us because we're technically invaders. The barrier, shadow monsters, all that stuff we're dealing with they notice." Midna let go when a gloved hand attempted to swat her away, "I guess I shouldn't say anything though. I mean, those guys in Clock Town are technically human, and they at least have enough brains to notice that their time was almost up."_

_ "What are you talking about?" Link asked._

_ "This one place, the moon was going to squish them like a bunch of bugs." Midna said, smacking one hand into the other for emphasis, "They at least kinda panicked. But you guys, nothing. That's just weird."_

_ "And this is coming from a foot and a half tall imp." Link said earning an annoyed glare from Midna. While he was a wolf, she could harass him, but he could always return it once he could talk again._

"Snap out of it!" Happy Mask Salesman said shaking Link causing Link to snap back to reality.

"The moon." Link said, "Was there ever a time the moon was going to crush this town?"

"Don't bring that up." Happy Mask Salesman said, "That mask took me forever to find. Then some KID and his FAIRIES stole it from me! And yeah, tried to pull the moon down, would have destroyed this entire world."

"Listen, I need to know if there's anything in this world called a Twilight Mirror." Link said, "I was trying to get to the Twilight Realm and I wound up here. If you guys have one, there's still a chance!"

"THE TWILIGHT REALM!?" Happy Mask Salesman yelled out angrily, "All you green boys are the same, foolish and can't do anything right!"

"Is there a way there from here or not." Link demanded.

"Yes there is." Happy Mask Salesman said, all traces of anger gone, "But it's not easy. And there's only one way to do it."


	5. The Quest Begins

_**Chasing Shadows**_

Chapter 5: The Quest Begins

"What is it?" Link asked, "I'll do anything. I have nothing to lose anymore."

"Alright. If you're sure." Happy Mask Salesman said, "To reach the Twilight Realm, you must find our Twilight Mirror. Once you find it, you activate it by playing this song." Out of nowhere, a large organ appeared. The Happy Mask Salesman began to play it and a tune unlike anything Link heard before began to flow out.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"It's called the 'Ballad of the Wind Fish'." Happy Mask Salesman said, "But to use it for your goal, you'll need four things. The Deku Mask, found with the Deku Scrubs in the Southern Swamp. The Zora Mask, found with the Zoras of the Great Bay. The Goron Mask, found with the Gorons of Snowhead. And finally"

"Another mask?" Link interrupted, sensing a pattern.

"Don't interrupt!" Happy Mask Salesman shouted, "You'll need the Ocarina of Time. But to find that, you'll need to find the defender."

"So where is this defender?" Link asked earning a laughing fit from Happy Mask Salesman.

"As the nature of the defender, he's never in one place to long." Happy Mask Salesman said, "He wanders around the land, protecting any village that needs him. We used to need him a lot, but for a time now, we've had a peaceful life."

"So you have no clue where he is?" Link asked.

"Nope, sorry." Happy Mask Salesman said, "But the only way the song will truly work is if you play in on the Ocarina of Time with all three masks."

"We just have one problem." Link said, "I don't know how to play an ocarina."

"Oh I'm sorry." Happy Mask Salesman said handing Link an egg shaped instrument with a prong coming off it. "That's the Fairy Ocarina. An item used by the defender before he came here. You can use it to practice the song."

"Well thanks." Link said, "Care to show me how that song works again?" Until nightfall, Happy Mask Salesman repeated the song again and again, until Link had mastered it.

"Alright, you got it. Now you just have to have the masks so you can use the song to its full potential." Happy Mask Salesman said, "But you're going to have to wait until day time. The wild areas are a little dangerous at night."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Link said.

"But you don't know where you need to go." Happy Mask Salesman said, "If you where wise, you'd wait until you had sunlight to guide you. And you should start with the Deku. Start there, you'll have a curving path. Just head south, then travel north along the coast until you hit Snowhead. But then of course you'll need to find the Ocarina of Time, no telling where that is."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm not waiting." Link said, "I was crushed when I thought I was cut off from the Twilight Realm. And now, I have a chance to find my way back. Nothing is going to stop me or slow me down. Not even the powers of night and day."

"Alright." Happy Mask Salesman said, "But if you have to move at night, stick to the more open areas. If you're attacked, you won't be cornered so easily."

"Thanks for the advice." Link said, "And thanks for your help." Link turned and left. With the moon high, Link journeyed to the south, on his way for the first of the three masks he needed to travel back to the Twilight Realm.

Field…

Much to Link's surprise, the monsters of this new land wasn't much different than the monsters of Hyrule. So far, he's encountered Deku Babes, something he's fought against back home. The same tactics even still worked. When one attempted to strike, he would dodge out of the way, block, or strike the head. Once he had a clear strike, Link would swing his sword, cutting the vine in two, killing the plant. But to his surprise, he came across a new monster, some kind of living gel. Link currently slashed through another one, causing it to melt away into nothing. _Surprised that even works. _Link thought, _It's made gel, you wouldn't think my sword should even be able to hurt him. _Link stumbled a bit. _And to top it off, I'm so tired I can barely walk. If I don't find a safe area to bed down, I'll collapse, then those things will finish me off._

Link continued to walk. A new strength came to him when he came across a road. Roads meant towns right? But so far, nothing. As he walked, a light came in the distance Link rushed forward. That had to be a town. _Or not._ Link thought when the building actually came into view. It was a ranch. Almost nothing. _Well, it'll have to do. _The young Hylian didn't like to admit it, but he did sleep at Ordon Ranch from time to time. Mostly if he decided to work late with the goats and didn't want to head back home. As silent as Midna's hiding place, Link slipped onto the ranch and into the barn. Working on a ranch how long himself, Link easily found where feed would be kept. And thankfully, it was straw. The former ranch hand did what he's done a few times in the past. He plopped down into the straw, closed his eyes, and drifted off into the realm of sleep.


	6. First Day in Termina

_**Chasing Shadows**_

Chapter 6: First Day in Termina

"Hey, hey you." An unknown, yet similar, voice, said, causing Link to stir in his sleep, "Come on, wake up." Link stirred on the makeshift bed of hay as the waking world began to fade back into visibility. The first thing he saw sent a feeling of dread through him. _Ilia? _ He instantly thought, _she couldn't be here, but she is. So I must have somehow wound up back in Hyrule. This can't be happening, it just can't!_ The girl must have noticed Link's small freak out, "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about? Don't you find it weird?" Link said, "Just yesterday I said we'd never see each other again, now I'm right in front of you!"

"What are **you **talking about, we've never met before." The Ilia look-alike said, "So it would be a little hard to have ever said that we won't meet again."

"So, you aren't Ilia?" Link asked confused. After all, this girl looked EXACTLY like his childhood friend.

"Who's that?" The Ilia look-alike said, "My name's Marin."

"It's just you look a lot like a friend of mine." Link said.

"That makes sense." Marin said, "I mean, I thought you where the defender. I mean, you're dressed almost just like him. But you're too old."

"So you know who the defender is?" Link asked, "Because I need to find him. So you can tell me where he is."

"Sorry. I only know him by reputation and legend." Marin said, "He's said to where green clothes, just like yours."

"Perfect." Link said.

"I wish I could help." Marin said, "In all honesty, if I had any idea where the defender was, I'd be out there right now."

"Why, what's going on? I mean, I didn't see any real threats out there." Link said, "Just a few monsters that are pretty weak."

"Trust me; those monsters aren't even close to a threat." Marin said before Link's stomach began to growl, "But how about I get you some breakfast before I fill you in?"

"But you don't know who I am." Link said, "How do you know I won't rob you?" In Ordon village, they were more than trusting of other people, but when you have no clue where the person is from, well, everyone was a little hesitant about letting them into the house. At least in an actual town there would be others to help, but out here, this level of trust seemed so weird.

"You seem good enough." Marin said, "After all, if you wanted to rob us, you would have broken in last night."

"You have a point." Link said, "And I do need food, haven't really eaten in a day."

"Well I'm sure my dad is just about finished," Marin said, "I'm sure there's a bit for you. Come on."

Main House…

"Hey dad? Breakfast done yet?" Marin asked when she entered the main house.

"Just finished." A man, to Link's surprise looked just like Fado, said pulling a large pot off a stove, "Who's this?" He said gesturing towards Link.

"This guy fell asleep in our barn." Marin said, "He's actually pretty hungry. Think he could have some breakfast with us?"

"Yeah sure." The man said, "Hope you don't mind plain oatmeal. It's all we have."

"What are you talking about dad?" Marin said, "We have a bunch of supplies in the storage closet."

"Actually, I checked the math." Marin's dad said, "We may need what's in there to last for months. So we basically have to stop using them for breakfast, even cutting down on their lunch use."

"What?" Marin asked, "Dad, you can't seriously be thinking…"

"I'm sorry Marin," Her father replied scooping out oatmeal for him, his daughter, and the visitor from Hyrule, "I'm not happy with myself for thinking it, but maybe we have to sell."

"I'm sorry; maybe it's not my place, but what's going on?" Link asked.

"Well, I'm sorry; I don't believe I caught your name." Marin said.

"It's Link." The man in green responded.

"Ah, well you know me and this is my dad Tarin." Marin explained, "Actually, how about I let you explain it dad?"

"I think that's best." Tarin said, "Well you see, this is Lon Lon Ranch. It's been in our family for countless generations. Yup, even before the defender arrived it was in our family."

"And the defender's been here so long; no one alive even knows or remembers his name." Marin added for emphasis.

"Well a few months ago, someone came to me with an offer." Tarin said, "He'd buy the ranch, pay whatever price we want. But I wouldn't sell it to him. This ranch carries a price far higher than any amount of money can match. But ever since I turned him down, bandits have been attacking us every time we try to get our milk to Clock Town."

"They've made it clear they don't want to hurt us." Marin said, "But they won't hesitate to do so. Last time I tried getting some past, but they ambushed me, like always. I tried to fight back, they nearly broke my arm." Link dropped his spoon in his now empty bowl.

"Did you ever think that this guy trying to buy the ranch hired them?" Link asked, a small flare of anger buried in his voice.

"Of course we did." Tarin said, "There's no reason for them to attack us. And for some reason, they only care about ruining our shipments. And if we can't start getting milk back to Clock Town, we can't get any rubies to buy food. Which is why I don't think I can keep turning him down."

"Tarin!" A new voice said from outside. The three went to the window and saw a fat man standing outside the fence. Link instantly recognized the man as Bo, but from what he's seen just on this ranch alone, he learned not to assume it's the same man.

"Great." Tarin said, "Marin, you and Link stay here. I'll try to get him to leave again." Tarin left the ranch and began to talk with the Bo look-alike.

"Who's that?" Link asked, "The guy trying to buy this place?"

"You got it." Marin said, "Mr. high and mighty Ben. Richest man of the area."

"Why does he even want the ranch? Any actual idea?" Link asked.

"How should I know, maybe he just can't stand someone else having any form of real money." Marin said, "Or maybe he wants it because we're the only ones who can get good enough milk for the Milk Bar in Clock Town. And that can get you a lot of money."

"And if those bandits keep attacking your wagons…" Link said.

"We can't get our real income in." Marin said, "And we've tried everything, so I'm pretty sure he's going to get his wish."


	7. A Final Plan

_**Chasing Shadows**_

Chapter 7: A Final Plan

"Think about it Tarin," Ben said to the ranch owner, "You must be running low on supplies by now. How long can you and your daughter hold out?"

"We'll hold out as long as we can." Tarin said, "This ranch is worth more to me than any amount of money. I was born and raised here; my daughter was born here and will take it over herself when she reaches adulthood. No amount of money will take the place of all my memories and dreams."

"I won't say I don't admire your dedication." Ben said, "So I'll do this, if you truly don't want to sell, just don't do so in a week. If you don't agree by then, I'll pull my offer."  
"You may as well now." Tarin said.

"Nah, I'll give you a chance to think about it." Ben said, "I'll be looking forward to your agreement." Ben turned and left, but once he was in the canyon, a group of men in green scarves completely hiding their faces approach him.

"Why did you want us here?" One of them said, "We only attack them on the trail. They aren't on the trail."

"I know that you idiots." Ben said, "But he still won't sell. I want you to attack the ranch. But a little more fear in him."

"Same deal? Trash a little inventory?" The bandit said.

"Not this time. Trash their reserves. Oh, and this time, even if you're attacked first, hold back." Ben said.

"Alright, but I'm not letting my men get killed, you got that?" He said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ben said.

Back on Romani Ranch…

"So what was his offer this time dad?" Marin asked.

"Same as last time." Tarin said, "But he said if I don't sell by next week, he'll leave us alone. We may just have to last a little longer."

"Good." Marin said, "I thought for sure he'd never let up."

"I don't think he did." Link said, earning confused looks from the two ranchers, "Why should he? He has the advantage here. Why quit when he's ahead?"

"Hiring a squad of bandits to keep attacking has to get expensive." Tarin said, "How long could he keep it up?" That question was accompanied by a loud crash.

"What was that?" Marin asked.

"The storeroom!" Tarin said, "They must have gotten in from outside!" The group of three quickly used an entrance in the house but just as they got there, the last of the bandits crawled out the exterior exit. Tarin dropped to his knees in defeat.

"That's it…we can't keep going." Tarin said, "There's no way we can last a week now. We have to sell."

"We can't!" Marin said, "It's just another scheme! We can't seriously be selling."

"We don't have a choice." Tarin said, "I'm sorry Marin. I'll ride out at once and find him." Link had remained silent during this. The sight of their last reserves being smashed and crushed along the floor triggered something within the Hero of Twilight. Now, Link was never one to act on his anger, but this wasn't ordinary anger. It was anger fueled by compassion for others and seeing harmless people attacked by one with a black heart. It was an anger he had only felt once before. And it had to come out.

"DON'T YOU DARE SELL THIS PLACE!" Link snapped, getting the attention of Marin and Tarin, "You can't let him win. He's nothing but a bully using force to get his way. There's only one way to reach these people, force."

"What are you talking about?" Marin asked.

"Do you have ANY milk left?" Link asked.

"Yeah, they only attacked our food. We keep the milk we sell in another shed on the other side of the ranch." Tarin said.

"Load all of it in a cart." Link said, "You said yourself, the milk is a good source of income. If you can reach the town, you can sell it and replenish your supplies."

"I've tried every way there is." Marin said, "I can't get it past them."

"But you'll have me this time." Link said, "I'll give you any help I can."

"You would do that?" Tarin asked.

"I saw an entire realm held in terror because someone used force to get his way. It hurt someone very close to me." Link said, "And then he nearly took my home. I will NOT let anyone take anything from anyone ever again."

"He's right." Tarin said, "We tried being passive. Besides, what do we have to lose? Start loading up all the milk we have. This is our last chance."

A few moments later…

"That's the last of it." Tarin said, "Marin, are you sure you don't want me to ride it with him?"

"I can do it dad." Marin said, "I just hope you're able to fulfill your end."

"Trust me, I can." Link said.

"Just to be safe, I'm bringing some of my own protection." Marin said. The Ilia look alike grabbed a strange weapon from the shed.

"Marin! I told you never to take that!" Tarin said, "Last time you had it, they broke your arm!"

"Yeah, but it's the closest we came." Marin said.

"What is that?" Link asked.

"What back water village did you come from?" Marin asked, "It's called a gun."

"The closet we have is a bow and arrow." Link said, "They've always worked fine."

"Much more power behind this thing." Marin said.

"But a lot slower rate of fire." Tarin said, "In a good archer's hands, a bow and arrow can be far better."

"But they have guns!" Marin said, "What should I do? Trust myself to a guy who doesn't even know what one is?"

"You have my word," Link said, "I won't let them harm you."

"Well if you're sure." Marin said.

"I am. But I also insist you bring this 'gun'." Link said, "I don't quite understand them, so it might help to have one."

"Thanks." Marin said.

"Alright, so this is it?" Tarin asked.

"Yup." Link said, "Me and Marin will take the milk straight to the town. Then we'll buy more supplies and come straight back."

"Alright. Just, be careful." Tarin said, "Promise me you won't do anything risky."

"Unfortunately," Link said as he and Marin got on the cart, "_This _is risky. Now come on, we don't want to lose anymore sunlight." On that note, Link cracked the reigns, and the cart headed out for Clock Town, carrying on it a small farm family's last hope.


	8. On the Path

_**Chasing Shadows**_

Chapter 8: On the Path

The cart trudged along the path. The two passengers were bounced lightly by the small rocks that laid in their way.

"You swear you're not the defender right?" Marin asked breaking the silence that formed between here and the visitor from Hyrule, "I mean, the legend makes him out younger than you, but you're dressed just like him, and are acting just as the legend says he would."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"You're coming to the aid of people you don't even know." Marin said, "You could get seriously hurt, but you don't care."

"Well I'm sure." Link said, "But if everyone is going to keep mistaking me for him, I want to know the legend. You said you know it, mind sharing? Kill some time?"

"Sure." Marin said, "The legend says he appeared from under the Clock Tower in Clock Town. Which is amazing since there's no path down there. What's even more amazing is when he first appeared, he was a Deku. But when he was restored to his true form, he was in green clothes, pretty much identical to what you're wearing."

_Faron said my clothes where those of a Hero of Legend. _Link thought.

"And the timing when he showed up couldn't be more perfect. Like the heavens themselves sent a hero. See, a great evil took control of the moon and planned and crushing Termina with it." Marin said, "He journeyed all over Termina, helping people whenever they needed it, and managed to save us all from certain destruction and destroy the evil that controlled the moon."

_That's not entirely true. I was lead here by a part of it. _Link thought.

"After that is when the legend gets sketchy." Marin said, "They say he was offered the chance to return to his home world, but he refused, cast off the Goddess of Time's power, in sense, he can never age, and thus protect us forever."

"What was his home world's name?" Link asked, already suspecting an answer.

"I don't know." Marin said, "Hy-something."

"Hyrule." Link said.

"How do you know?" Marin asked.

"That's where I'm from." Link said, "I talked to the guy who brought your defender here. His name was Link, just like mine."

"No way." Marin said. It looked as if she was going to say something else, but she suddenly looked back at the trail, "We're here."

"Huh?" Link said puzzled, "This is still just the path."

"No, I mean this is where they always attack." Marin said, "Well, not always here, but this is where their strike area starts."

"You mean they only strike from this point on?" Link asked.

"Yeah, I think it's so we can see the area we'll be attacked." Marin said, "A type of mental warfare if you will."

"Pretty smart." Link said. A loud bang then echoed through the canyon.

"Get down!" Marin yelled knocking Link off the cart.

"Was that a gun?" Link asked.

"Well, a gunshot." Marin said.

"I didn't even see the shot." Link thought aloud.

"You don't from a gun." Marin said, "Odds are that was a warning shot, but they won't miss if we show up again."

"Glad I was prepared." Link said, "I have a plan to get through. No matter how fast or strong guns are."

"Oh really?" Marin asked, "What is this 'plan' bow boy?"

"Just keep that gun of yours ready." Link said, "I hope this works, but it may take longer than I can use." With a clenched fist, he placed his hand against his chest as a soft glow enveloped him. His tunic began to stiffen into a golden metal. All cloth on him began to change to gold. When it cleared, Link was in a golden armor. Before Marin could say anything, Link rushed to the cart, grabbed his bow and arrows, and ran out into the most visible area of the canyon.

Rim of the Canyon…

"Hey, look at that fool." One of the bandits said, "How much you bet I nail this guy in the head?"

"20 rupees." Another bandit said, "50 if you can do it without hitting the armor."

"You're on." The first bandit said, he lined up his shot and fired. The bullet approached Link with deadly speed, but did nothing.

"Huh?" The bandit who fired said.

"Ha! You missed! Pay up!" The other said. The yelling gave their position away to Link. He grabbed an arrow from his quiver. But there was something unique about it. Its tip was bigger than it should be. And a lit fuse was closing in on it. Link pulled back on the bow and launched the arrow straight for the source of the shouts. As soon as the arrow hit, a large explosion pierced the air.

"Fire at will!" Another bandit with elaborate green armor yelled out. All bandits he had started firing, and juggling their gun powder and rifles to attempt to reload as fast as possible. But none of the shots did any good. To all their surprise, every shot seemed to harmlessly bounce off like a slingshot off an iron plate. The whole time Link was firing the exploding arrows taking them out. Eventually, only the lead bandit was around. And he slid down the canyon wall to deal with this foe himself.

"I must admit, taking out my men in such a way was no easy task." The head bandit said, "And not to mention you survived all those shots. But as you see, your arrows won't work so well on me."

"I don't need them." Link said grabbing his shield and sword from his back. However, as soon as he removed it, a quick glare came from Link's armor as it reverted back to green cloth, Link seemed a little shaking by his armor disappearing. But the bandit leader was visibly shaking in his boots.

"You…you can't be him!" The bandit said, "You can't be the defender."

"I'm not." Link said, "I'm just someone who comes from his homeland. And shares his name." While the bandit's eyes were practically unseeable from the shadows of his helmet. Link was sure they increased in size.

"Well in that case." He said drawing two axes from his belt, "Let's see how strong of warriors that land makes!" The bandit charged Link at full speed, his two axes clearly thirsty for the Hyrulian's blood.


	9. A Clash in the Canyon

_**Chasing Shadows**_

Chapter 9: A Clash in the Canyon

The bandit brought both axes down, aiming for Link's throat. But Link wasn't an amateur in the art of swordplay. A quick swing of his blade deflected one axe and his shield did its job and stopped the other. But the bandit apparently was also quite skilled with his axes. He quickly recovered an attempted a V-shaped slash with both axes at once. But Link quickly jumped to the side and rolled when he hit the ground. Now behind the axe-wielder, Link swung his sword, knocking the bandit into the dirt.

"Nimble little swordsman aren't we?" The bandit said, "You won't catch me off guard again."

"We'll see about that." Link said. The bandit came at him, axes now in a low position. For a time again, Link and the bandit where trading blows. When the bandit attempted to bring both axes down in a vertical slash, a hyrulian blade caught them.

"I am rather impressed." The bandit said, "To think you could avoid my axes for this long. But it doesn't matter. Sooner or later I'll catch you. Then I'll hack you to pieces."

"You know what I think?" Link asked, "You don't know how to focus." Before the bandit could retort to Link's insult, the Hero of Twilight thrust his shield forward into the bandit's face, causing him to stumble back. Link pushed forward and leapt over his foe. With a slash mid-air, Link hit the ground turned, and jumped to put more power behind his downward swing. And once again, the bandit leader was face-down in the dirt.

"I get you now." The bandit said getting up, "You are a good fighter boy. You're quite skilled at keeping your opponent at arm's length. But you clearly don't have any real skill, otherwise you wouldn't try running behind my back to attack. But now I know how you fight, your tricks. You won't get another chance."

"Okay, you talk _way _too much." Link said charging forward as the bandit did. The two began to clash again. Marin looked on in awe. The way he handled his sword, the bandit never even came close to touching him. He would leap to one side to avoid the dual axes and would press forward almost as soon as his feet touched the ground. Then he used an attack that almost left both Terminain parties in shock. Link gripped his sword hard and spun. The resulting whirlwind impression caught the bandit off guard and Link's blade cut into his flesh. He collapsed from the pain and impact of the attack.

"How…How did you do that?" The bandit shouted, "How did you even know that move?"

"What are you talking about?" Link asked. That was just the spin attack, granted it was the Hero's Shade version, but he always knew a weakened version of it.

"That's the defender's key attack!" Marin yelled from her cover, "His signature move has always been described as a whirling slash that leaves no blind spot."

"But you can't be him." The bandit said getting back to his feet, "You're far too old."

"It's just a move I picked up." Link said, "Funny thing is, I don't even remember where."

"Well maybe you'll remember in the afterlife!" The bandit said lunging at him like a wild animal, "No one makes me look like a fool! You dare strike me? YOU WILL DIE!" The sheer randomness of the strikes made them hard to avoid or deflect. Eventually, the bandit began to get the upper hand, and decided to make use of it. With a swift motion, his leg shot up and into Link's side.

"Ah!" Link yelled, the kick hurt, not much, but enough to distract him. The bandit swung both axes down in an X-shaped pattern. Semi-distracted by the pain, Link only jumped to the side, not even bothering to try to get behind him with it. Unfortunately, when Link hit the ground, he had to grab his sword arm. When he removed his hand from his arm, a red liquid rested upon it.

"So, you people are flesh and blood after all?" The bandit said twirling his axes in his hands, "And if you can bleed, you can be killed."

"I have something to do." Link said standing back up, "And dying is not part of it." Link focused his strength into his wounded limb. Once the bandit came into range, Link once again spun. This time his sword rose up during it, leaving a good sized gash across the bandit's chest. But the attack wasn't done. While still slightly airborne, Link gripped his sword and slammed it down knocked the bandit onto his back. Before his foe could even attempt to recover, Link jumped into the air, and landed sword first.

"I want you to see now." Link said, "I could have ended your life, but I chose to spare you." Sure enough, Link's blow hadn't pierced the bandit's flesh, but rather the ground right next to him, "I don't believe you're truly evil, and I have a moral objection to killing what I don't need too. So do you understand? You couldn't beat me."

"Yes, I understand." The bandit said, "Thank you. I promise, I'll leave the family alone from now on. Besides, I'm the only one left. I couldn't terrorize them all alone."

"Good." Link said sheathing his sword and starting to walk back to Marin. Unable to see the bandit pull a knife from his boot.

"Link look out!" Marin said as the bandit charged the Hylian from behind.

"I told you, NO ONE MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!" He cried out. Then, something amazing happened, Link quickly drew his sword and spun. His blade lodged itself in the bandit's side for a second before ripping through him. The last bandit know collapsed, dead.

"A move for which there is no defense." Link said to no one, "A move that deal death. That is the Mortal Draw."

"You killed him." Marin said in utter shock, "But with one strike. You could have ended it before you where hurt."

"I didn't want to kill him." Link said walking back to the cart, his hand on his arm, "But it was clear that only one of us was going to walk away from the fight."

"Are you okay?" Marin asked first noticing the blood on his arm.

"It'll heal." Link said.

"Well let me help." Marin said, "I know how to treat wounds. Kinda had to learn." Marin pulled a piece of cloth from the cart and bandaged Link's arm, "There we go, but you probably should have it actually looked at when we get back to Clock Town."

"I will." Link said, "Well, at least from here on out it should be easier."

"Yeah, shouldn't have any obstacles now." Marin said as the cart once again began down the path for Clock Town.


	10. Return to Clock Town

_**Chasing Shadows**_

Chapter 11: Return to Clock Town

"I actually wanted to ask you something." Marin asked after close to an hour of silence, "When you where fighting him, why didn't you stay in that gold armor? I saw their shots bounce right off you, or shatter all together. Even against your flesh."

"This is why." Link said holding up a limp bag.

"A wallet?" Marin asked, "How is money an issue?"

"Look for yourself." Link said. He opened the bag, turned it upside down, but nothing but dull dust fell out of it.

"What happened?" Marin asked as the dust began to blow away.

"The magic armor consumes Rupees." Link said, "The longer I wear it, and the more damage I take, the more rupees it uses up. I lost it because I ran out."

"I'll repay you." Marin said, "I mean, we'll have more than enough once we sell the milk. I'll pay you back every rupee that was used up. Plus extra for your services."

"You don't have to do that." Link said, "Honestly, I don't know how much good rupees will do me where I'm going."

"That's right," Marin said, "You said you had something to do. What do you mean by that?"

"I came here to find a way into a different world." Link said, "Remember how I said someone I cared for suffered because of someone who used force? Well I love her. And the only way between our worlds was destroyed. From what I heard, this place has one too."

"So what, you're going to go there and confess your love?" Marin asked.

"Pretty much." Link said, "I'm just hoping I'm right that she feels the same way."

"Honestly, if you're willing to go through all this for her, she'd be a fool not to feel the same way." Marin said suddenly perking up, "There it is! We've made it!"

Milk Bar…

Ben sat at the bar, smirking as he watched the owner could barely pour a glass.

"Sure looks like your supplies are running low." Ben said.

"I know." The owner said, "Tarin's hasn't been down here in how long with a new shipment. So I've been looking around, trying to find someone who I can at least use until I can get more milk from Romani Ranch. But they're really the only good milk we can find."

"Well, I'll be coming in to a milk farm myself soon." Ben said, "If you can't find a new supplier, once I get my own, maybe I can provide you with some. I'll even charge the same as Romani did."

"I may just have to take you up on that." The owner said. Just as that thought finished, a man barged into the bar.

"You'll never guess what's happening at the town gates." The man said, half out of breath.

"What's going on?" The owner asked.

"It's Marin." The man said, "She and some man dressed like the defender just arrived in town. She has a whole shipment."

"That can't be!" Ben said.

"No it is." The man said, "Can you believe it? We finally got Romani Milk back in this town!"

"If that is true," the bar owner said turning to Ben, "then I guess I won't be needing you after all. But I am wondering where they've been. I should probably figure that out." As the bar owner and the man went out into the streets to greet Marin and Link, Ben scowled and made sure he had his pistol loaded.

Clock Town Streets…

Marin and Link got the cart to the bar with minimal difficulty. The only challenge came from the people of the town who apparently where very interested in what kept them locked up in the ranch. So Marin told everyone about the bandits and Link taking it on himself to protect this shipment. She even went into detail about the fight Link had with the bandit leader. And all this was while town residents gave Link and her help with unloading the shipment.

"Wow. You guys went through all that?" One of the men asked as the last of the jugs where moved into the Milk Bar's storeroom.

"Yeah." Marin said, "Me and my dad are really thankful this guy showed up." Marin gestured toward Link.

"Well, better a defender look-a-like then no defender at all." One of the men joked, "But seriously, who do you think hired them?"

"Oh we know that part." Marin said. Link noticed something in the crowd. A glint of light bouncing of a weapon he never saw before. It didn't take a genius that if he never saw a weapon before, and this world has a weapon he never heard of, safe to say, that was a gun. And to make matters worse, it was held by Ben. Link pulled the Gale Boomerang and threw it. It spun through the crow, a whirlwind forming around it. Ben's pistol was grabbed by the wind of Link's weapon and pulled from his hands. Coming to the Hylian along with the Gale Boomerang.

"And that's the man there." Link said. The rage could be seen building on Ben's face. But it quickly evaporated.

"You don't really believe them do you?" Ben asked, "I'm a pillar of Clock Town. Clearly the young girl has been corrupted by her father's propaganda."

"Really? That's your cover?" Marin asked, "So you haven't been bragging about being close to acquiring a milk ranch?"

"That's right, he just was." The milk bar owner said.

"And what's funny is there is only one good milk ranch anywhere near Clock Town." Marin said, "So either you were planning on carting milk miles and miles, or you wanted to make sure we were willing to sell to you."

"Now, why don't you do us all a favor?" Link said marching straight up to Ben, "And disappear. You're nothing but a bully, a coward who hides behind others to get your way." Ben looked at the crowd, clearly all of them where behind Link. And when he looked back at the Hyrulian's, he couldn't help but flinch and back off. The look in Link's eyes, it was almost like looking into the eyes of a wolf. And this wolf's fangs were bared and ready to be used.

"Alright, now just calm down." Ben said, "There's no reason to get angry."

"Get out of town!" One of the men in the crowd yelled.

"Romani Ranch is as much a part of this town as the Clock Tower!" Another person yelled, "Trying to take it over? Leave and never come back!" It didn't take long for Ben to turn tail and run. Good thing he did. If he tried to buy the town folk over anymore, they probably would have attacked him outright.

"Hey kid," the milk bar owner said, "I'm going to be having a little celebration with my milk flow back. You're a few years to young, but for you, I think I'll look the other way. It's the least I can do for you."

"I'm sorry." Link said, "But I can't really waver off my path."

"Oh come on." Marin said, "She's not going anywhere is she? You don't understand how much of a rarity this is. The only other person who was given permission early was the defender himself. So just take one night off. Besides, do you even know where you need to go?"

"Well no actually." Link said, "I know I need to meet the Deku, the Zoras, and the Gorons. But I don't actually know where to go for them."

"Well, why don't you come to the party, I lot of people here know the country side." The milk bar owner said, "You're sure to find a good path to each one then."

"Well, I suppose since it would help." Link said, "Why not."


	11. Goodbye Romani

_**Chasing Shadows**_

Chapter 11: Goodbye Romani

The party in the milk bar was going strong. With the jugs of milk once again full, everyone made sure their mugs where never empty long. The only person not truly enjoying themselves was the one in the green tunic. And right now he's trying to get accurate directions from a man who has clearly been enjoying himself thoroughly from the very beginning.

"Listen, I'm just trying to find a good route to the Deku." Link said, "Please speak more clearly." But again, all that came from the man's mouth was drunken nonsense.

"Come on man, calm down." Another, slightly more sober, man said, "Is it really so important?"

"Yes." Link said, "I finally have a chance to do this, and it seems like the goddesses are playing some kind of cruel joke."

"Lighten up," Another man, more drunk then the last, said, "Have a mug. It'll calm you down. Hey, get him one down here." The bartender filled another mug and gave it to Link. The Hero of Twilight eyed the drink. He didn't want to stop getting the information he needed, but the citizens in the bar seemed rather happy. And with the depression he's been under lately, a small spark of joy would be welcome.

"Do you know anything about the countryside?" Link asked, "I don't want to stray from that."

"Of course!" The man said, "But charting anything won't be helpful stressed out. So slam some back and I'll fill you in." Link nodded and took a gulp from the mug. The liquid inside made him feel warm, happy, and it calmed him. Before he knew it, the Hylian finished off the mug.

"Hey!" Link said, "How about another one?" The bartender smiled and refilled Link's mug. His nerves now calm, and belly full of the milk, he began to loosen up. A few men even started explaining areas to avoid, and areas to be sure to hit. The charting had given Link time to drink another five mugs. Or was it eight? He started to lose count. Then the bar went dark.

"Rise and shine." A female voice said, "You seem a lot different from the guy who was so determined to get his mission done." Link slowly opened his eyes to see Marin sitting in front of him. Somehow he was no longer in the bar but a bed back in the ranch. When he tried to get up, Link had to lie back down. His head was hurting more than whenever he got head butted by a goat.

"What happened last night?" Link asked, "I can't remember anything. And my head is killing me."

"It's called a hangover." Marin said, "It happens when you drink too much of that milk."

"Did I walk all the way back here?" Link asked.

"No." Marin said, "I placed you in the cart and brought you back here. Good thing I wasn't allowed in. One of us had to keep our mind."

"Well thank you." Link said managing to get up, "So how long does it take to where off?"

"Varies based on person and intensity." Marin said handing link a cup of water, "But I'd suggest you just stay here, take it easy for the day."

"I can't do that." Link said looking around, "Did I have a map with me? I only got one for this realm."

"Well then you aren't going to like this." Marin said, "It was kinda ruined last night. You where so wasted you traced so many different paths it's unusable."

"Ugh." Link said laying back down, "Then I'll never get there. I don't know what paths to take, and I don't have a map to even attempt to find one."

"Well I'm sure Midna will understand if it takes you a little longer." Marin said, "Besides, she doesn't even know you're trying to find a way back."

"That doesn't mean I can take my dear sweet time. And if you knew here like I…wait a minute, how do you know her name?" Link asked, "I've never really spoke of her."

"That's a problem with the milk, besides the hangover," Marin said, "Some people just don't know how to keep their mouths shut when they drank too much of it. You spilled the beans last night. I must say, that is one of the most interesting stories I ever heard. And how upset you where that she might actually die, that's real devotion wolfie."

"I really did tell everything." Link said.

"Yes you did." Marin said, "But honestly, from the way you talked about her, she sounds very special to you."

"Of course she is." Link said, "And that's why I can't waste a day because of a headache."

"Fine. Then by all means, leave." Marin said. Link tried to get up and walk away, but he just collapsed, "But you really should wait, it's not just a headache. And walking outside on a bright sunny day, bad idea like that. So unless you want to get killed by the first monster that sees you, or use the spare map I got ready for you, just take it easy."

"Map?" Link asked.

"I know the country side just as well as anyone else." Marin said, "Since you also blabbed about some mirror in Ikana, and how you need these masks, I marked the best way to find the Deku, Zora, and Goron."

"That's great." Link said, "Can I have it?"

"Rest the day, and you can." Marin said, "Do we have a deal?"

"I don't think I really have a choice." Link responded.

The Next Day…

As the sun rose over Romani Ranch, the fully rested Link prepared to journey into the southern swamp.

"So? You have everything you need?" Marin asked.

"You sure we can't give you anything?" Tarin chimed in.

"I'm sure." Link said, "I'll be fine."

"Well good luck." Marin said, "I hope Midna appreciates all you did to see her again."

"Trust me," Link said, "If she does anything other than make fun of me, I'll know she does."

"If for some reason it doesn't work out," Tarin said, "You'll be welcomed back here."

"If I can, I may come back for a visit." Link said, "It would be interesting to see Midna on that milk." Link gave the ranchers a smile and walked south. And just like the sun rising to his left, the Hero of Twilight would not stop or rest until his job was done.


	12. The Swamp

_**Chasing Shadows**_

Chapter 12: The Swamp

It had been hours since Link left Romani Ranch behind. The plains have ended, and now even the forest he found himself in was ending as the muck of a swamp began to intensify.

"This is harder than I thought." Link said, "Even if I had a horse it would be near impossible to get through a swamp."

"No no no, that isn't working." An old sounding voice said. Link looked around for the source of the voice.

"Well then I'm out of ideas." Another old sounding voice said, "We'll have to travel into the Woods of Mystery and find a new shaft."

"At our ages? It would be suicide!" The first voice said, "Besides, only one of us could go at once." Link continued to walk through the swamp. Eventually he came out to an area that was far cleaner.

"What in the?" Link asked confused.

"We don't really have a choice." One of the old voices said. Now that he wasn't in the swamp, he could see two extremely old, shriveled, green skinned women sitting around a broom that was crudely tied back together. One had fire behind her head, and the other had ice.

"Um excuse me," Link said approaching the two women.

"Not now." The one with fire on her head said, "We're a little busy."

"Anything I can help with?" Link asked. The two old women looked at each other and scuttled off and started debating.

"He looks a lot like him." The fire one said.

"I suppose that could keep the monsters off him." The ice one said.

"Maybe he even has similar skills."

"Perhaps. And he's far younger than us. Should be easier on him."

"So we have him do it?"

"We can't just abuse him like that, but I'm sure we can reward him."

"Agreed." The two women scuttled back to Link.

"Alright, there actually is something you can do for us." The fire one said, "I am Koume, and this is my sister Kotake. See, we have a small problem."

"While I was flying, a monkey jumped on the end of my broom." Kotake said, "The weight made me lose control and crash. Snapped my broom clean in two."

"We tried fixing it." Koume said, "But nothing's seemed to work. We just decided that the only sane solution would be to journey into the Woods of Mystery and find a Deku Stick to make a new one."

"But to be fair, at our ages, the only sane solution isn't that sane." Kotake pointed out.

"I suppose I could." Link said, "But I have to find the Dekus. I need something of theirs."

"That's perfect!" Koume said, "We have a boat that runs tours of the river. You help us out; we'll give you a free ride to the Deku palace!"

"Well when you put it that way." Link said, "Where are these Woods of Mystery?"

"Right behind you." Kotake said pointing at the forest behind him.

"That's the way I got here." Link said.

"Well that was stupid." Koume stated, "Would have been far easier to come along the river."

"Far FAR easier." Kotake added. Link just groaned in response.

"So, what kind of stick do I need to look for?" Link asked.

"Just find one that matches this." Kotake said handing Link the two halves of her broom, "But in one piece."

"Alright." Link said turning around and reentering the woods. Surprisingly, whether it was luck or it was always like that, the woods where mostly empty of monsters. It almost made him wistful. He remembered the time back before he was a hero. Back when his biggest issue was a stubborn goat. But then another short entered the visitor's head. If those times never came to an end, he never would have met Midna. _Well, maybe that's a good enough reason to have had gone through that. _Link thought, _I know it will have been once I can see her again._

The Hyrulian was too caught up in his thoughts however. He didn't hear as a plant began to slither to life, its blue bulb began to split as it bared its teeth. A quick lung, aimed at lodging it's fangs into the hero in green's neck. Luckily, Link's instincts, highly honed from the battles against Ganondorf's forces, alerted him to the sneak attack alerted him to it. A quick dive, and his life was sparred.

"Got to remember to stay focused." Link said as the Deku Baba began to lunge again. But of course Link had killed countless of his current foe. When it lunged again, Link rolled to the side again and with a swing of his sword it recoiled. Now that it was injured, the man in green rushed forward and sliced the plants stalk at its base. The deadly vegetable collapsed, defeated. The bizarre thing is unlike back home, where the deceased plant would lose its stalk and dry out, providing useful ammo for his slingshot, this one dried up at its stalk, hardening it into a stick. "Wait a minute," Link said pulling out the broken broom. While the remains of the Deku Baba was longer than needed, it looked exactly right, "Lucky break." Link said. Since he only needed the stick before he could travel to the palace, it was good to have found he needed before too long.

Outside the Woods…

Link stumbled out of the woods. Now he sees why it was they claimed it was insane for them to try. Eventually, after a bit of stumbling around, he found the twin witches, closing up a potion shop as the sun set on the horizon.

"Okay." Link said handing them the Deku Stick, "I found it. Now I need a ride to the Deku Palace."

"Well we can't tonight." Koume said, "Too late now."

"But you saved my hide with this." Kotake said, "We'll let you sleep here tonight, then in the morning we'll take you to the palace."

"Thank you." Link said, exhaustion almost taking his body, "I could use the sleep."

"Well sleep tight." Kotake said, "We have to still make my new broom tonight." Link was sure the other witch said something, but the siren call of sleep made it hard to focus. All he truly new was the sound of laughter a few minutes later fading off into the distance. Apparently the new broom was in fact working.


	13. The Mask of the Wooden People

_**Chasing Shadows**_

Chapter 13: The Mask of the Wooden People

Dawn once again broke over the Termian landscape. And the Hyrilan visitor awoke. How many days in and still no masks. This is NOT the pace he wanted. Luckily the witches where true to their word and gave him a ride along their boat straight to the Deku Palace. Thanking them, the young Hyrlian left the boat and made his way for the Deku Palace. It wasn't that hard, but a few monsters along the path didn't make it easy either. Eventually, he reached the Deku Palace.

"Alright." Link said to himself, "Now I just go in, grab the mask and"

"Out of the way!" A small wood being yelled running past as best it could.

"Okay, what was that?" Link asked.

"Pardon!" Another one yelled running past.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Link asked, this time moving to the side when another came running past, "Um, excuse me, what's going on?"

"A disaster! That's what's going on!" The wood being said, "It's a big celebration, we all gather at the palace and pray over the sacred mask. But now the mask is gone! Missing!"

"What?" Link asked in shock. _No no no! _He mentally shouted, _I need that mask. I have to find out what's going on!_ Link ran inside the palace as fast as he could. This was his only chance at seeing Midna again, and now one of the key pieces is gone? Are the goddesses toying with him? Do they enjoy seeing the man that fought for them squirm? The wolf inside Link was starting to growl, and it was ready to tear into **something's **throat. Once in the inner rooms of the palace, Link easily found the Deku King.

"This is bad, really really bad." The Deku king said pacing back and fourth, "Without the mask, we have no connection to our past."

"Um, excuse me." Link said, the anger starting to subside, "There's suppose to be a mask of the Deku here."

"Of course there is!" The king said, "But now it's gone and..." The Deku king started drifting off, "It's you! Oh thank them all! The defender has come."

"Well, actually I'm not the defender." Link said.

"But you look just like him!" Deku King said, "You're just older."

"I'm sorry." Link said, "But trust me, I can help. I'll get your mask back. I just need one thing."

"Just name it." The Deku King said, "I can give you anything. Money, art, whatever you want."

"I want the mask." Link said, "I'll make sure you'll get it back. But I need it for something."

"I can't do that!" The Deku King said, "That mask is far to important to our people!"

"I'll make sure you get it back." Link said, "But I really need it. If only for a few days."

"Well...I suppose...if it's just for a few days." The Deku king said, "Alright, once you get it back, you can keep it for awhile. But we'll defiantly need it back."

"You don't have to worry about that." Link said, "So tell me, do you have any ideas on what could have happened to it?"

"None sorry." The Deku King said, "Actually, a few of the dekus out late last night said they thought they saw the witches from the potion shop up the river. You don't think?" Link took a deep breath and let it out.

"Honestly it wouldn't be a bad place to start." Link said turning to leave, "I'll head back there and check. If they have it, I'll bring it back here. But remember, I want it for a time."

"yes of course." The Deku King said, "Just please, that mask is crucial to our culture. It has been here for how many generations."

"Don't worry." Link responded, "I will."

Magic Hags' Potion Shop...

"A little higher." Kotake said as Koume flew up against the wall holding a mask with three leafs and a funnel like opening on the front.

"Will here work?" Koume asked.

"Try a little to the left." Kotake responded. The two witches continued like this until they got it just right for themselves. However, this event lined up with the Hero of Twilight barging back through the doors of the potion shop.

"So you two did steal it." Link said.

"What this?" Koume asked flying down level with her sister, "We didn't steal it. We _found _it."

"Yeah, and then you took it from the people who own it." Link responded.

"There was no one there." Kotake responded.

"That doesn't matter." Link said, "I need that mask, and the people it belongs to need it too."

"Well to bad." Kotake responded.

"It really ties together the hut." Koume added.

"What if I find something else?" Link asked.

"Well that would be great." Kotake said, "You do that, and we'll give you the mask."

"I actually think I have something." Link said. For no real reason, Link has actually been carrying around his Ordon Shield with him. More out of sentimental reasoning, "What about this?"

"Hm. Nice shape." Koume stated.

"Blends well with the walls." Kotake added, "Take the mask." Kotake flew up to the mask and tossed it to the green tunic dressed man.

"Hope you can put it to good use." Koume said, "Now if you don't mind, we have some redecorating to do."

Deku Pants...

"Oh thank you!" The Deku king exclaimed excitedly, "I'm so glad you got the mask back."

"Um there was an issue of payment." Link said.

"Right. Of course." The Deku King said, "You may borrow the mask. How long do you think you'll need it?"

"I honestly have no clue." Link responded.

"But then you have to wait until tomorrow." The Deku King said, "We need it tonight. But tomorrow morning, you can have it."

"Okay then." Link said, "And thank you."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates. Took forever to get my muse back.


End file.
